


Wedding Dance [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic ofWedding DancebyShannonPhillips.Author's Summary:Hera’s walking out of the crowd to meet them. She looks flushed, she’s breathing heavily, and she’s stripped off most of her flight suit—she’s wearing only her loose white shirt and close-fitting thermal leggings.Kanan, concerned, instinctively reaches out through the Force—but he senses no pain or fear from her. Quite the opposite: she’s happy, relaxed, almost joyful.“Look!” she says as they close the distance between them. “It’s a wedding dance! You don’t see this much anymore outside of Ryloth.”





	Wedding Dance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396343) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/starwars/weddingdance.mp3) | **Size:** 2.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:48

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Wedding Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543699) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips)




End file.
